


[Podfic] the glamor fades

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Relationship, Vegas Golden Knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from yeswayappianway:A trio of Knights go on a quest to rescue their missing goalie.orJon looks at Bill and Reilly. “Where the fuck do we even start?” It’s one thing to say they’ll go look for Flower, but now that they’re actually meant to be doing it, Jon is realizing that he has no idea what to do.





	[Podfic] the glamor fades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nemorps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemorps/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the glamor fades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122765) by [yeswayappianway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway). 



> contains one very brief, non-graphic mention of blood and minor injury, akin to a cut/scrape.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8520b021a021bb9d5a302c560c7e0c8d/tumblr_pqw6c3UpH61vo6bj7o1_1280.jpg)

Cover by frecklebombfic  
(click for full-size version) 

Music used is Horse and I by Bat for Lashes ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/ekHZyi6VjMU))  
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] the glamor fades - with music

Duration: 1:07:44 (incl. outtakes)

###### Download:

  * Dropbox: [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w9h5lo8bttafie7/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20the%20glamor%20fades_music.mp3?dl=0) | 31.3 mb.
  * Mediafire: [M4A Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6o1658yyg526uta/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_the_glamor_fades_music.m4a/file) | 31.7 mb. 

| 

### [Podfic] the glamor fades - no music

Duration: 1:05:26 (incl. outtakes)

###### Download:

  * Dropbox: [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xtf78kerajp6bw8/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20the%20glamor%20fades_no%20music.mp3?dl=0) | 30.3 mb.
  * Mediafire: [M4A Audiobook](https://www.mediafire.com/file/t1841wlsmabda1j/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_the_glamor_fades_no_music.m4a/file) | 30.7 mb. 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to yeswayappianway for having blanket permission to podfic, and also for invaluable beta listening, and reassuring me about my ~vision for this podfic. Also HUGE thank you to annapods for organising this exchange! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy your gifts, chibinecco! ❤️
> 
> \- - - - 
> 
> verbatim excerpt from DMs while talking about this fic & podfic, included here at yeswayappianway's request - 
> 
> jon Marchessault, asshole cat in human form!!! he was a fucking DELIGHT to read i loved his pov so so much?? like, everything about it. "oh, i sure am glad there are two competent people here on this quest, who know stuff, so i can wander off and get distracted by bright lights"
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> We're into Podfic Bingo time of year, and this fills the Fairytale, Character Voices, Lower Pitch Effect and Higher Vocal Range squares on my [bingo card](https://frecklebombfic.dreamwidth.org/12365.html).
> 
> \- - - - 
> 
> Please do comment and kudos if you enjoyed the podfic! They go a very, very long way ❤️


End file.
